I hate a Party
by AuraAuthor
Summary: NEWT's are over and the eighth years are celebrating! When will they figure out that Hermione hates to party? A sweet fluffy tale about Draco entertaining Hermione when she doesn't want to play along with the others. Please read and review!


**I hate a Party**

 **A Dramione one shot! I just love writing about them as a couple! All characters belong to JK and I'm glad she has to deal with all the drama that goes with them long term! Enjoy! Read and Review! AA**

She was propped up on a bed in a room upstairs with her shoes kicked off and a book in hand. She could hear the music and laughter from below and she briefly contemplated apparating from the house, but she knew it was pointless. Ginny would know the minute she left and would follow right behind and drag her back. One day she was going to help her friends understand that parties were not her scene, but today was not that day.

She heard a loud crash downstairs and sat up quickly but a quick round of laughter made her realize that everything was fine. If it wasn't fine Ginny would seek her out because she was probably the only sober one there now. She went back to her book which was a silly muggle romance novel. She would be appalled if anyone found her reading it so she had glamoured the cover to appear like a text book. She needed some brain candy after the NEWTs and this was just the book to take care of the need.

The door to the room edged open and a head of platinum blond hair stuck through the crack. "There you are!" he said. "I was wondering what happened to you. I should have known you'd be somewhere with your nose stuck in a book instead of having a good time at the party."

She rolled her eyes at Draco Malfoy and stuck her tongue out at him. "Isn't that charming," he said with a smirk before plopping down on the bed with her. " _The Hormone and Growth Cycles of Paddlefoot Tongbeetles,"_ he said reading the glamoured title of her book. "Yeah right Mia. What the hell are you actually reading?"

"I happen to be fascinated by tongbeetles I'll have you know. They are amazing creatures."

"Tell me one thing you know about them Mia."

She stared at him blankly. "They… um… tongbeetles are… they… Well shite Draco you caught me. I can't even make anything up because I have no idea what they are."

"So what are you really reading?"

"Really?"

He glared at her and she giggled. "It's a trashy muggle romance novel."

"Trashy as in erotic?"

She blushed. "No Draco. There are some… scenes, but it is not an erotica novel. It's about two people falling in love with one another that shouldn't."

"Sounds familiar," he muttered before laying back on the bed.

She eyed him carefully for a moment. "What are you doing up here? Why were you looking for me?"

He sighed and lay his hands on his chest while staring at the ceiling. "Everyone downstairs is smashed. I'm not sure if it's because they drank too much or because they can't hold their liquor but either way they are all snogging and being very inappropriate."

"That sounds right up you alley Malfoy."

He turned his head and eyed her carefully. "Watch it now Granger. I have never taken advantage of anyone. If they wanted a snog I gave it to them… along with other things, but never in a drunken stupor. I can hold my liquor better than that and any young lady who accompanied me knew she was safe if she imbibed a little too much."

He turned his face back to the ceiling and she knew she had hit a nerve. "That was a low blow Draco, I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Apology accepted Mia."

She watched him for a moment and noticed he was concentrating on the ceiling with vigor. "What is so bloody great about the ceiling Malfoy?"

He scooted over and patted next to him on the bed. "Stretch out next to me and you'll see Mia."

A warning bell went off in her brain but she ignored it and stretched out next to Draco. She lay very close to him. So close in fact that if she had rolled over her nose would have touched his cheek. She stared at the ceiling with him but saw nothing interesting. "I think you are smashed Draco. There is nothing of interest on this ceiling and I can smell firewhiskey on you."

He grunted but didn't say anything. She tried to sit up but his hand moved swiftly across her abdomen and pushed her back into place. She turned on her side to face him and he performed the same motion. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"I'm wondering why I have been such an arse to you the last seven years."

She smirked. "Because you loved me and didn't understand it and you made up for those feelings by being a prat."

He didn't laugh at the joke. His face was dead serious. "Maybe," was his reply.

"Don't be so serious Draco. You did what you had to do to survive. We all did."

She moved her fingers to the thin red scar along her neck that she had received over a year ago at Malfoy Manor. Draco watched her with intensity before he spoke. "I know it doesn't mean anything now, but I'm sorry about that Mia."

"And it is forgiven Draco and so I have told you a thousand times. Bellatrix was crazy and she chose me to torture but I have moved past it and so should you."

"You shouldn't have forgiven me though."

"We all have scars," she said pushing back his left sleeve to reveal the fading dark mark. "Yours was made out of hate and a need to protect your family and mine from the same."

Draco left his sleeve pushed up and brushed his fingers along her cheek and jawline causing her to shiver. "Did you do well on your NEWTs you think?" he asked not taking his fingers from her jawline.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I'm just glad it's over. You?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"It doesn't really matter my last name is all I need to get wherever I want in the world whether magical or muggle."

"Cocky much?"

He smirked. "You have no idea."

Hermione flipped back over onto her back and sighed. "I wonder how long this party is going to go on. I would just leave but Ginny when hear the crack of apparition and know I had gone."

"You could floo out," Draco said quietly.

She glanced over at him and frowned. "The only floo here is downstairs in the middle of the party I am contemplating escaping Malfoy."

"Come on Mia… Where's the Gryffindor bravery?" he said with a chuckle.

She glanced at him and noted he had flipped onto his back again. She suddenly had an idea. A wickedly, naughty idea. He was concentrating on the ceiling again and he couldn't, wouldn't ever suspect the idea that had just popped into her head.

She moved swiftly throwing one leg over his waist and straddling him. She pinned his arms above his head and started planting sloppy wet kisses all over his face and neck. He was struggling against her and she knew he could easily break her grip on his hands but he didn't. "Mia!" he yelled in between laughs. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm not sure Draco!" she said continuing to plant kisses on his eyes and nose. "I just suddenly have the desire to kiss you silly!"

He broke free of her grip on his wrists and pushed his hands into her hair. "Then by all means Mia, let's do this this the right way."

He pulled her face to his and crushed his mouth onto hers. The laughter went out of both of them and was suddenly replaced with pure unadulterated lust. Draco took control and rolled them over until he was on top of Hermione with their hips flush against each other.

Her hands gripped his hair and attempted to pull him closer to her. She groaned when he thrust his hips against hers and her open mouth allowed him to sweep his tongue inside to meld with hers. He tasted like firewhiskey and she suddenly developed a need for the drink.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck and jawline and groaned against her throat when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mia," he said panting. "We have to stop."

"No," she said pulling him back to her for a passionate kiss. "I don't want to stop. Please Draco!"

"Not like this Mia. I… can't believe I'm saying this but… not like this."

She tried to hold back the tears that suddenly flashed to her eyes from rejection and when she felt them pool in her eyes she looked away from him, but of course he couldn't let her have some dignity and just leave her alone. "Mia," he said kissing a gentle line along her jaw. "I… please don't cry Mia. Don't be upset. I want… I want to be with you but not like this… not with a house full of drunken young adults… You deserve better than this."

"Just let me go Draco," she rasped out and he pulled back from her.

She didn't glance back when she apparated from the room.

Ginny heard the crack of apparition and ran up the stairs as well as she could in her drunken state. She found Draco sitting on the bed with his head between his knees. "Where is Hermione?" she slurred.

"She left because I fucked up red," Draco said and the sound of his shear depression sobered her immediately.

"Malfoy," she said sitting down next to him on the bed. "What happened?"

"I had the opportunity to show her how I feel but I screwed up. I wanted it to be special and instead I just fucked up completely."

He fell back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Hermione doesn't need special and perfect. If she was willing she just needs you."

"Ginny?"

"In here Harry!"

"What in blazes is going on? I heard someone apparate and then you disappeared… Oi! What the hell's wrong with Malfoy?"

"Girl trouble," Ginny said with a laugh causing Draco to groan into the pillow.

Harry stared at both of them confused. "Girl trouble? Malfoy? Those words do not go together. Even for an ex-death eater the girls eat him up."

"Girls do, women do not," Ginny said matter of factly.

"Oh Merlin… Mione? Why Malfoy?"

Draco grumbled something into the pillow but didn't remove it from his face.

"I'm willing to bet that he has always had a thing for her," Ginny said. "In fact I am willing to bet that he has been crushing on her since searching for Neville's toad in first year on the Hogwart's Express."

Draco threw the pillow at Ginny's head. "Not quite that long Weaslette, but close."

Harry eyed him for a moment. "Why her Malfoy? I need to hear it from you."

Draco glared at him but didn't answer. "Speak now Draco and I'll help you or ignore me and I'll destroy any chance you might have."

"Because I fucking love her Potter!" Draco yelled at him. "I have always been in love with her! It's one of the reasons that crazy Aunt Bella tortured her and it's one of the reasons Moldy Voldy didn't kill her right off. He wanted me to suffer for having feelings for her because she wasn't a pure blood."

"Does it matter to you?"

"What?" Draco said with a sneer.

"Does it matter to you that she's not a pureblood?"

"No," he said seriously. "It really hasn't ever mattered."

Harry nodded at him. "Right then. Well… you pissed her off so there's only one place she would go… if you hurry you can find her before Pince closes things down and leaves her alone."

Draco nodded and apparated to the entrance to the library.

The heavy door creaked open and he followed the stacks around to her favorite table. She was curled up in the large window seat with an art book in her lap. "Mia," he said softly.

She glanced up at him and he could tell she had been crying. "Draco," she replied stoically.

"I would like to take you to dinner… tomorrow night. There's a restaurant in muggle London that serves amazing pasta."

"Draco… you want to take me to dinner?"

"I would like to yes."

"Is this like a… like a date?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not like a date Mia," he said causing her face to fall. "It is a date. At least it will be if you accept the invitation."

"I would love to Draco!" She said excitedly jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Fantastic!" he said picking her up and swinging her around in a circle with a grin. "It's a date!"

She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "What time are we leaving?"

He kissed her back but longer and deeper this time. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night."

She stared at him dreamily. "Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you brought books on our honeymoon Granger!"

"What? You thought we would spend the whole time shagging?"

He grinned. "Yeah that was my plan."

"Did I mention that one of these books is about the Kama Sutra?"

Draco laughed and tackled Hermione, pushing her back onto the bed. "I'm so glad I married you little minx!"

"And I'm glad I waited for something special Mr. Malfoy."

"You are amazingly special Mrs. Malfoy."

~FIN~


End file.
